


Clowning Around

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [25]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Carnival, Clowns, F/M, Haunted Houses, clown fear, fluffy february, tags to be updated when there’s some true content, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: “Have you everseena 19th Century clown?”“No.”“Well I have, so I think I’ll pass.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Clowning Around

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25! So there’s actually a good bit more I want to do with this, but it’s midterms and I’m tired af, so consider this a clown prelude, or a clown prologue, if you will. 
> 
> Reminder these are set in 2017, hence the reference to the 2016 creepy clown sightings.

“There’s a new haunted house opening this weekend.”

Diana digs through her purse, unearthing a pamphlet a teenager in a ghoul costume had handed her earlier that day and passing it over to Steve. He gets about halfway through the first page before he stops, handing it back and saying in what she’s sure is meant to be a disinterested tone “Yeah, looks like there is.”

It comes out a little strained at the beginning, and ends a little too flat.

Something was up.

“Could be fun?”

She tries for casual, but he picks up on her probing. They read each other too well by this point.

“Maybe.”

“You don’t want to go.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to go..”

“It is not really haunted.”

“I don’t _care_ if it’s haunted. It’s uh, it’s not ghosts that are the problem.”

She read down the list of attractions again, none of them standing out as anything that could be particularly bothersome until-

“Clowns?”

He becomes very interested in their ceiling.

“Are clowns the problem?”

“Only a problem if we go.”

“It’s just makeup.” Because it was. Just makeup, just people, most of whom handed out balloon animals to children.

(She resolutely does not mention the string of evil clown sightings from the previous year. He still looks at her like she has.)

“Have you ever _seen_ a 19th Century clown?”

“No.”

“Well I have, so I think I’ll pass.”

Pulling up Google, she sets her phone between them, already searching for a clown comparison. The resulting images don’t exactly help her case.

The old clowns weren’t terrible. Some of them looked jovial enough, but others.. well, she could understand his hesitance.

“They look a bit more,” more what, happy? Nice? She eventually settles on, “friendly, now.”

For a moment, he just looks at her, face the most unreadable it’s been all night. But then a hint of humor leaks in.

“Even at a haunted house?”

A haunted house, where the goal was to scare people. 

“Perhaps not in that situation, no.”


End file.
